


Batches of Love: Peace in the Age of Baked Goods

by FiccinDylan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Arranged Marriage, Christmas, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food as an aphrodisiac, Happy Ending, Holidays, I'll add more tags as I post!, Knotting, Mates, Mild Angst, Mpreg, Stuart Stilinski - Freeform, but this is not a kidfic, it's a little fluffy, it's not nice, just not while you're dating derek hale, kate is a biatch, no slut shaming, sleep with who you want kiddos, stiles' cum, there are kids, this is anti kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays (and Derek's conniving) bring with it drama and unrest in the Hale/Argent/Stilinski families.  And really who could blame them?  After Derek shows up to his own wedding with his pregnant husband in tow, a rift is torn through the families that seems impossible to mend. </p><p>Stiles wants peace and Derek wants everything for Stiles, so he'll do what it takes to get it.  </p><p>Everyone likes holiday treats, right?</p><p>For #sterekfest on Twitter.  Come on by!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is horridly unbeta'd and I wrote it TODAY so I'm so sorry, but I tried and I hope you enjoyed it. Credits and notes will come tonight when I'm done!

“Uhh, Derek, sweetie?  What’s this?”  Stiles asks as he holds a program announcing the nuptials of Kate Argent and… Derek Hale?

Derek looks at his gravid husband fondly and runs a thumb over the younger man’s cheekbones.  

“This is the party I told you about.  Don’t worry, we won’t be here long, just need to make an appearance and we’ll be on our way.”  Stiles looks at him confused, but melts into the kiss that his newlywed husband is delivering to his lips.  It’s sure and kind and strong.  Maybe Derek has a cousin with the same name?

“Derek!  It’s about time, we have to get you into your tux and-” The young woman stops shortly staring first at Stiles, then at Derek’s arm around Stiles, and finally at Stiles’ stomach.  “Derek… who’s that?”  Stiles looks expectantly at Derek who merely stands there, grinning.  Stiles unwraps his hand from around his mate and reaches out to shake.

“Hi, I’m Stiles, Derek’s husband.  You must be Laura?  Is that right?  Derek has told me so much about you all, I’m really happy to meet you.  Umm… hi!”  Laura grabs Stiles’ hand and turns it looking at the ring on his third finger.  She looks at him, bright green eyes widened by surprise.  She looks at Derek mouth agape and then again at Stiles.

“You’re pregnant!”  Stiles gawps, but nods.

“Yeah, but this wasn’t a shot gun wedding!  I mean, we knew we wanted kids right away.  This is a lot of information to be saying in a greeting.  I feel like I’m missing something here, but I guess it can wait.  So Derek is like, the best man or something?”  Stiles looks between the two wolves who have obviously been having a conversation using their patented Hale eyebrows.  Laura’s attention finally snaps to Stiles as she huffs once and lets out a giant guffaw.

“Best man?!  BEST MAN!  Are you _fucking_ kidding me?  Who the hell are you?  Derek, what the fuck?!”  Derek shrugs and places a conciliatory arm around Stiles’ shoulder.  Stiles sighs and is finally putting together that maybe the reason they eloped in Vegas had less to do with romantic spontaneity and more to do with pissing off Derek’s pack.  Laura shakes her head and punches her brother in the shoulder, but addresses Stiles.

“Derek isn’t the best man, he’s the groom in this shindig.  And he’s a piece of shit for showing up to his own wedding with a pregnant husband.”  She says, poking him.  “And I can’t fucking wait to tell mom.”  Laura scampers off grabbing another girl in a matching dress and pointing at Stiles.  Stiles recognizes the younger girl as an old classmate, but can’t remember her name.  After a moment he turns to Derek.

“Oh Derek, what did you do?”  Derek sips from a champagne flute he somehow obtained and presents Stiles with the picture of innocence.

“I tried to break it off, but they told me no.  So I thought of another way to do it.  You ready to meet the family?”  Stiles grins despite himself or the situation.  He knows this is going to be hard, but with Derek, everything had a way of being a lot more fun.  He wraps his hand in his husband’s and they go to meet the rest of Stiles’ new family.

Stiles Stilinski was born a middle class male omega.  He was rare, yes and considered special, but because he was so rare, there were a lot of misconceptions about his goals and desires.  The middle class were considered greedy and power hungry and omegas were rumored to constantly use their wiles to lure an alpha of high standing into their grip.  Stiles didn’t even want an alpha.  He wanted a nice beta to settle down with and then maybe he’d have some kids and be an author or professor.  He floated through school letting nothing distract him until senior year when he got paired with an upper class alpha for a school project.

To say Derek was upper class was a bit of an understatement.  He was the son of Talia Hale, regional alpha presiding over nearly 5,000 packs in the Northwest California Territory.  The Hale land expanded from Southern California to part of British Columbia.  They were rich, beyond influential, and the foremost authority on all things Were.  

Derek spent his life in private schools and doing the typical things that rich boys do.  eschewing his family money for communing with nature and traveling the world.  He wanted to get to know all of the class systems and insisted on going to public school for high school.  He was generally a well behaved young man so his parents indulged him knowing that he would gladly continue their legacy when the time called for it.  This included marrying Kate Argent, the daughter of Gerard Argent, the international liaison for hunters in their territory.  Their marriage would create a peace treaty that would ensure relations between the two would be solid for generations to come.  Derek would marry Kate and the territories could remain peaceful.  Derek was handsome and Kate was a beautiful woman who was born and raised to lead the life of hunter royalty.

To say Kate Argent was a virulent, raging, sociopathic, psychotic, maladjusted, nasty, raggedy-ass, evil skeksis-looking, skanky Greta gremlin high bred _biatch_ was a bit of an understatement.  She grew up being told to respect Weres, but being told to hunt them down like the animals they were should one ever “step out of line”.  For Kate, that phrase had a very loose definition and could range from trying to kill her and her entire family to making her smudge her polish on a freshly painted nail.  She hated weres, but she gave great face.  If her family was going to make her marry and fuck a Were, she was damn sure gonna have all the fun she wanted until then and think of new and exciting ways to make married life a living Were hell.

The arrangement was made shortly after Derek’s 16th birthday and Kate decided to transfer schools to really sell their relationship.  Though not as on the radar as their parents, Derek and Kate were social figures and the internet loved them separately.  Selling themselves as a couple proved a bit more difficult.

“You know this would be a lot easier if you could pretend to actually like me, Derek.  I know your wolf, or whatever the hell, is like, repulsed by vagina, but that doesn’t mean you have to act like I’m… well, one of you.”  Kate seethed the words through her teeth behind a plastered on smile as she held a forkful of chocolate cake up for Derek to eat.  They were on a date and paparazzi loomed out the window, snapping pictures of the new couple.

“Although it should be with all the “up and coming” loser musicians that go through there, my wolf isn’t afraid of your vagina, Kate.  It just doesn’t like the fact that you smell like an indy record label being started out of some hipster’s basement and whose lineup consist of all their loser friends.” Derek bites the cake and raises his eyebrows in pleasure. “Who have also all been through you.”

Kate laughs brightly and throws her arm around Derek’s shoulder, whispering into his ear.  “Well maybe I wouldn’t have to go through my list of tomorrow’s artists if someone’s wolf dick wasn’t aching to sword fight with every beta on his lacrosse team?”  She giggles and then growls as Derek weaves an arm tightly around Kate’s waist.

“I love that you insist on thinking that my attraction to men has anything to do with my lack of attraction to you.  You’re an evil, ugly excuse for a human being and the only thing that gives me joy about you is coming up with a list of names that I’ll have to think about in order to even try to procreate with you.  Chris is on the list.”  Kate falters slightly trying to pull out of Derek’s embrace.

“Easy there, Kate.  Wouldn’t want the press to get suspicious.”  Kate straightens her face, but is still visibly perturbed.  She folds her napkin and looks back at her plate.

“Fuck you, Derek.  I’m not ugly.”  Derek raises an eyebrow, not at all surprised that that seems to be the only think Kate attached to.  They finish their meal and then head out to talk to the press and demand their privacy while signing autographs and taking pictures.  The press nicknames them “Date”.

The press are idiots.

***

“Alright class, you’ll now be partnered up for your end of the year projects.  Mr. Mahealani and Mr. Whittemore, you’ll be paired.  Mr. McCall and Ms. Argent - _Allison_.  Mr. Boyd and Mr. Lahey.  Ms. Reyes and Ms. Martin.  Mr. Greenberg and Kate Argent.  Mr. Hale and Mr. Stilinski….”  The teacher continued naming off pairs as more and more sighs and sounds of disgruntlement fill the room.  

The teacher was obviously unaware of the social hierarchy in their class, but her pairs did seem to have a certain type of magic to them.  No one was paired with who they would normally pair off with, but no one really seemed to mind as much as they protested.  Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall were always a staple.  Derek knew Scott from the lacrosse team and wherever Scott was, there was Stiles.  He was pretty sure Stiles was the waterboy, hell, he may have even been on the team though maybe only as a bench warmer or unintentional mascot.  They were surprised at not being paired up, but Scott’s face lit up at the prospect of being paired with Allison Argent, Kate’s younger sister.  If she was anything like her older sister Derek would warn Scott off, but Allison seemed to be made of sunshine and rainbows, and not the ones made out of razor blades like Kate.  

The same sentiment flowed throughout the room.  Danny Mahealani and Jackson Whittemore had been dancing around each other for months now and finally had an excuse to study alone.  Boyd and Erica Reyes were dating, but Derek knew that Boyd was interested in experimenting with Isaac, and perhaps inviting him into their relationship.  

Greenberg played something called jazz harmonica so Derek knew Kate would be all over that.  Derek was just happy he wasn’t paired with her.  He looks expectantly at the tall, lanky kid with the bright brown eyes that walked towards him.

Yeah, this teacher may have a bit of magic.

“So, Ms. Morrell assigned us to work together?  I’m Stiles.  We’re both on the lacrosse team, but I don’t think we’ve ever officially met.  I don’t play much, just usually sit on the sideline and cheer everyone on or make commentary about the opposing team.  I’m officially talking too much, I know I am, it’s just that you’re sitting there just staring at me and it makes me nervous and I know I should stop so you can get a word in edgewise, it’s just I can’t because you’re stilll… you look like _that_ and you’re staring at me like you want to eat me.  And that’s not a Were joke, I promise!  I just feel like I’ve already pissed you off.  Please interrupt me for the love of-”

“Stiles.”  The young man inhales and then exhales falling into the desk beside Derek.

“Oh my god, dude!  Thank you so much.  I thought I was gonna pass out.  Anyhow, we gonna do this thing or what?  I won’t get anything less than an A, and I’m not one of those pushover omegas that’s gonna let you slack off.  Not that I’ve ever really heard of you slacking off, you seem to have a good work ethic from what I hear.  Anyhow-”

“You’re an omega?”  They both fall silent as a blush comes to Stiles’ cheeks.  His licks his lips absentmindedly, his tongue dragging over his cupid’s bow and distracting Derek from his answer.  Derek pries his eyes away from Stiles’ lips and curses himself for just getting them stuck in Stiles’ maple syrup colored eyes.

“Wha-what?  I didn’t… I didn’t catch what you-”  Derek stammers and closes his eyes hoping they aren’t flashing red at the omega.

“I.. umm, I said that yes, I am an omega.  Rare breed, etc.  I’m not sure exactly why I brought it up, I guess.  I mean, I know you’re an alpha and that’s rare even though you’re a Hale.  And I feel like I know so much about you, that it might be more fair if you knew something about me?”  Stiles shrugged, though not dismissively and grinned.  Derek all out smiled, nearly causing the shocked younger man to fall out of his chair.

“Holy crap is that what that looks like?!”  Stiles gawps at Derek who is still beaming.  Stiles looks at Scott who is watching them carefully, but still trying to pay attention to Allison.  Derek laughs and Stiles fake (well, mostly) swoons.

“What are you talking about?  What does what look like?”  Derek asks through his giggles as Stiles gently rolls his eyes.

“You’re always such a Grumpy Wolf, I’ve never seen you smile.”  Stiles supplies, not unkindly.  “It always looks like you’re sucking on a lemon.  Like, you’re a Sour Wolf.  It’s nice to see you smile man, but you just can’t unleash it like that.  You gotta give the people a chance to prepare.  Derek dials his smile back to a grin and Stiles’ nods emphatically.

“There, yes!  Baby steps.  I think I can handle the smile again in another couple of weeks, but we only want forward momentum so no more Sour Wolf if you can help it, okay?”  Derek nods and scoots his desk next to Stiles.  

“Now, about this project.”

***

“Derek, no!  And please stop asking.  The decision has been made and you agreed to it, there’s no backing out.”  Derek feels the future he’d just gotten a grasp of, slip away through his fingers.  

“Mom, I don’t love her.  I hate her in fact, she’s the fucking devil.”  Derek knows this probably isn’t the best or most mature way to plead his case, but he pushes forward anyhow.  “She literally wants to destroy me.  She embarasses me every chance she can and if you can turn a rubberband and paperclip into a finger guitar she’s probably already in line to blow you.  I can’t take this anymore.  Stiles says-”  Derek stops quickly instantly realizing his mistake as his mother fixates on him.

“Derek, the whole reason we tell you to avoid omegas is just because of situations like this.  They can manipulate you without even trying.  I’m sure this boy had no ill intentions, but already he’s causing you to turn your back on your family and obligations.  I know his smell is intoxicating-”

“Wait, what?”

“But that doesn’t mean that you have to completely uproot your life.  I’m sure you and Kate will find your happiness.”    Talia walks closer to her son and places a firm, resolute hand on his shoulder.  “If you don’t Derek, you stand to lose everything, but more importantly you’ll be putting a lot of Weres in danger.   I know you’ll do the right thing.  Now go talk to Mr. Finstock the wedding planner.  This wedding is in 6 months, right after graduation, and it’s happening.  Do I make myself clear?”

Derek nods solemnly before taking his leave.  His mother knows he couldn’t care less about social standing or money.  With Stiles he could lose all of those things and live a small happy life.  Stiles has told his constantly that he loves Derek regardless of who he is and will continue to love and stand by him.  Watching him with Scott and his other friends proves just how loyal and self sacrificing Stiles can be for those he loves.  

And he loves Derek.  And Derek loves Stiles.  

The first night they made love was on Stiles’ roof under the moonlight.  Their sweat and cum soaked bodies shimmered together under the moonlight and Derek howled the first time he bottomed out inside of what he knew from the first moment he saw him, was his mate.  Stiles laughed brighty and tried his own howl sounding more like a frightened pup.  It melted Derek’s heart and he couldn’t help but smile into Stiles’ shoulder as he thrust into the fount of Stiles’ arousal.  

They moved together easy and smooth, each current of lust surging through one and getting lost in the other.  As he climaxed, Derek bit Stiles’ collarbone and saluted the mark with a possessive “MINE”.  Stiles looked down as best as he could at the bite and surveyed Derek’s body for his spot.  He chose the fleshy bit of his pecs right over heart and bit as hard as he could.

“MINE!”  He yelled at it before laughing at himself in disbelief.  “Fuck, was that right?  Did I do the thing?”  Derek tried to answer, but was left without words as the base of his penis swelled inside of Stiles, locking them together.

Derek moved them to their sides and hitched Stiles leg over his elbow.  Stiles touched the flesh around the bit he gave Derek.

“Smile Wolf, it’s not… it’s not healing.  Is that okay?  What does that mean?”  Derek smirked unbothered byy his nickname or the bite not hearling and pulled his love close to him.

“It means you’re my mate.”  He could heard Stiles gasp, and then curl into Derek as close as he could, pressing light, sweet kisses to the bite.

“I love you, Derek.  My mate.”  Derek grinned and sleepily ran his fingers over Stiles’ short buzzed hair.

“I love you too, Stiles.  Mine.”  

***

“Derek, the only reason I’m upset about this is because it’s making you look like an asshole and you’re not! This was a lot of people to piss off just to prove a point and you know we-” Stiles gestures to himself and indicates the babies as well, they were having three), “-will always stand by you and support you no matter what, but-”  Derek cuts off his newly wedded mate with a sweet kiss.  

“It’s okay, Stiles.  Everything is under control.”  Derek beams briefly before a fist glides its way smoothly across his cheek, nearly knocking his teeth out.  He recovers quickly, but not enough to attack, but rather to pull his seething party guest away from the scorned bride who’d just clocked him.  Stiles squirms in Derek’s arms, trying to break free.

“You crazy, psycho bitch!  How DARE you hit my husband!”  Derek gets Stiles behind him as Kate lunges forward.

“Your husband?  You little shit, wait until I get my hands on you!”  Derek keeps them at length, but squeezes his hand in warning around Kate’s neck.

“He’s pregnant, Kate.”  Kate stops instantly, knowing better to knowingly challenge the pregnant mate of a werewolf.  She takes two cleansing breaths before reeling back and slapping Derek’s face as hard as she can.  Stiles starts to protest, but Derek holds on to him firmly. Kate  flails wildly at the two.  

“Derek Hale, you disgusting piece of shit!  How dare you walk into OUR wedding with _that_?”  Kate snarles as she battles between making a scene big enough to get her out of this sham, and trying to save face for the embarrassment that’s washing over her in waves.  She chooses the former.  

“For a wolf that doesn’t like pussy, you sure seem eager to dive head first into any swampy omega mess you can find.  I thought this treaty was important to your kind, Hale!  I thought you cared!”  Kates hikes her skirt and walks through the crowd, gesturing wildly and getting the attention of every attendee.  

“I won’t be embarrassed, Derek Hale!  This is your fault and I won’t be made to marry someone as immature and careless and GAY as you clearly _are_!  What do you have to say for yourself, huh?  What could you possibly say that woul-”  Kate is stopped suddenly by the dulcet tones of a jazz harmonica.  She crumples as her eyes go glossy and she begins to hug herself.

“ _Kaaaaate, you’re my maaaate.  We’re so much better, than D/aaaate.  Wouldn’t we be Gr/ate?_ ”  On the word “D/ate” (which, okay, the press are idiots), a young man brusquely pushes himself in front of Derek, being sure to give him a shit eating leer as he does.  “ _Kaaate, I love yooooou…_ ”

The young man, tall with reddish sideburns, floppy auburn hair and pale skin puts his harmonica in the front pocket of his kelly green linen tux and reaches out for Kate.

“Greenberg?”  Kate exhales as she floats towards him.  He gathers her in his arms and smiles.

“Yes, my little koala.  It’s me!”  Stiles raises a hand to ask.. just so many questions, but is interrupted by Kate before he can.  

“He calls me koala because I’m fucking adorable, but if you fuck with me or my shit, I’ll scratch your face off with my claws.”  She and Greenberg make cute (?) scratching motions at each other’s faces and start to laugh, real and genuine before sinking into a loving kiss.

“What the hell is going on here!?”  a voice booms through the crowd.  Gerard Argent surveys the situation, looking first at his uncharacteristically moony-eyed, love struck daughter; then at the string bean that stood in front of her with an aired of misplaced and severely overestimated bravery.  His gaze shifts to what was supposed to be his future son-in-law and what appeared to be the omega he not only married, but also knocked up.  Gerard crosses his arms at the suddenly silent group.  

“I’m not going to ask again.”  He warns.

“Daddy, it’s okay!  Derek is an LGBT wolf and knocked up some omega bitch he saved from the pole.  Greenberg, a REAL man, is here to take his place!”  Kate looks at Gerard hopefully while Stiles places his hand on his forehead.

“Wow, that was so many insults that I’m actually a little bit dizzy.”  Derek springs to action getting Stiles a seat and some water.  He turns to Gerard to explain.

“I think it’s obvious that your daughter and I aren’t exactly compatible.”  Everyone within hearing distance snorts knowingly.  “The only way to break the pact was to find a replacement.  The Greenbergs are a huge family for Weres and second in command of this territory.  A peace treaty with them would be just as beneficial as with the Hales and still ensure peaceful relations.”  Kate looks at Greenberg surprised.

“Holy shit!  You’re a werewolf?”  Greenberg nods and flashes his eyes causing Kate to gasp.  “I guess that explains…” she trails off as she fingers an area just below her shoulder covered in fabric.  She coughs and grabs Greenberg’s hand.

“Daddy please!  I love Greenberg and I want to marry him!”  The young couple look excitedly at the Hunter leader who sighs the first of MANY signs regarding their relationship.  

“I guess there’s no harm done, though I don’t see why this loophole couldn’t have been brought to my attention earlier.” He says, sending a withering look towards Derek who is smirking with Stiles.  “You’re still on my shit list, Hale, but you’re released from that pact.  Now let’s have a wedding!”  Everyone in the hall cheers and begins to file into the hall where the nuptials will take place.

Derek and Stiles say long enough to eat their weight in fancy food, dance and have some cake.

“You can’t leave before the cake, Derek.  It’s bad luck.  And we need to make sure that bitch is preoccupied for as long as possible.”  Derek kisses his mate and tastes the cake, sweet on his lips.

***

A year passes and the couple are happy.  Stiles gives birth to three beautiful cubs (Madison Ann, Benjamin Andrew, and Greenberg (they lost a bet, they call her Gigi for short)) and they get ready for the holidays.  It shouldn’t be stressful, but the new parents are easily frustrated when trying to figure out the holiday schedule.

Derek’s family is still upset with him at the way he handled the Kate situation and really don’t like Stiles.  They are wary of omegas and feel like Stiles is going to be bad for Derek down the line.  Stiles’ family (which is composed of his dad, his twin brother Stuart, and Melissa and Scott McCall by proxy) are still offended at the way Stiles has been treated by Derek’s family.  They like Derek well enough, but they refuse to meet with his family and demand time with the young family.

On top of all of this, Derek still has dealings with the Argents since he’s getting more involved in pack politics.  They clearly don’t respect him despite the fact that KAte is more than happy with the way things went down and they know how much of a bitch she is.  Still, they couldn’t understand why he would choose Stiles over their little girl.

The only connector seemed to be the grandkids, that the families all demanded interaction with.  They were cute as buttons, but all of this running around was wearing Stiles out.  One day he comes to Derek with an idea.

“I just think that maybe we make everyone come over and we host a dessert social!  You’re an amazing baker and I don’t think that anyone can hold a grudge with baked goods and great coffee, right?”  Stiles looks at Derek warily, and is surprised when he simply nods and smiles genuinely.

“That sounds great, Stiles.  I think it will work.  And if it doesn’t we’ll just try again.”  Stiles melts at his husband’s faith in him.  He goes and wraps his arms around him settling in his lap.

“Thanks for not making fun of me, Comfy Wolf.  I know it’s actually a stupid idea, but we gotta try something!”  Derek nuzzles his mate and sighs in contentment.

“Don’t worry, Stiles, it’ll be great.  In fact, how about this?”  Stiles sites up and looks into Derek’s honest, sea foam green pools, “We dedicate a night to each family and then we convene on the final night with everyone in tow.  I’ll make special snacks for each time.”  Stiles beams and kisses Derek soundly.

“You’re seriously the best, Derek.  That sounds perfect.”


	2. The Hales: Lemon Pound Cake W/Homemade Creme Fraiche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek go to the Hale House for the Holidays

**The Hales - Lemon Pound Cake w/Home Made Lemon Creme Fraiche**

 

 

“Stiles, this lemon cake is AMAZING!  It’s sweet, but there’s a bitterness that’s not too bitter?  It’s, there’s a tangy, something almost salty to it?  Oh it’s divine.”  Stiles stands in front of Talia startled as she cups his cheeks in her hands and literally spits praises at him.  He cocks an eyebrow as he picks a crumb of lemon cake from his face.  He’s about to flick it away, but Talia eyes his finger hungrily.  He points it towards her and she licks the crumb into her mouth, moaning in a manner that many would define as obscene.

“Broderick, honey.  You gotta taste this cake!  The creme fraiche is a delight.  There’s something so warming and wonderful about it.  Oh I wish the babies were old enough to eat this, I would stuff them with it!”  She laughs as her husband eats the cake from her hand, licking every finger into his eager mouth.”  

Stiles looks around the room.  Cora is passed out with a streak of creme fraiche on her cheek; Madison is asleep on her chest.  Laura is giggling happy to herself, getting crumbs all over her phone as she texts an unnamed admirer with Gigi in her lap.  

“Derek, I’m taking some of this over to a friend of mine so be sure there’s enough left over, okay?”  Derek mumbles an agreement as he sits in an overstuffed chair happily bouncing Benji on his knee.  He looks at Stiles and gives him a thumbs up.  Stiles grins back and shrugs it off.  He’s a bit wary of the success they’re having, but decides not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Now if you’ll excuse us, Broderick and I have to go and… do stuff to each other.  They start to leave, but before she does she kisses each of the grandchildren.  She stops in front of Stiles and hugs him before reaching around and grabbing the bowl of creme fraiche.  She looks at Derek.

“This one’s a keeper, son.  I’m proud of you.”  

Stiles doesn’t cry.  He swears he doesn’t.  He just silently prays that everything goes just as well with his family the next night.  


	3. The Stilinskis and McCalls - Ooey Gooey Cinnamon Bread Pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Co go visit his dad and extended family. Will Derek's baked good be a big hit there too?

**The Stilinskis - Ooey Gooey Cinnamon Roll Bread Pudding**

 

 

“Derek, I must say, I thought you were a son of a bitch and not worthy of my son, but you’re not so bad, are ya kid?”  Derek shrugs and nods as Stiles’ dad drapes himself across Derek’s shoulder.  He points at Stiles.

“That kid is something special, you hear?  And when I hear people trying to belittle or demean him it _pisses_ me off.  But I can tell that you love him so much so I’m willing to give you a chance.  Your family might be another matter.”  Stiles has had enough.  He pries Scott off of him -Scott has been really affectionate tonight.  He remembers having had to beg Scott for cuddles during his formative omega years and now it’s like Scott can’t enough of him- and addresses his dad.

“Dad, Derek’s family were great last night.  They praised me and had nothing but nice things to say.  You’ll see when you come over on Thursday, right?”  The sheriff looks down at his bowl of cinnamon roll bread pudding and points at it with his spoon.

“Will you have this?”  Stiles rolls his eyes.

“I’m sure Derek has something very special planned, dad.”  His dad nods and giggles before spoon feeding a bite into Melissa’s mouth.  Stiles tries to make eye contact with Scott, but his tongue seems to be occupied by Isaac of all people.

“What the fu- _dude_?”  Stiles gapes at his friend.  Scott looks at Stiles at first confused as to what was the matter, then understanding, he explained.

“Isaac and I sometimes fuck.  Is it weird that I’m telling you this?  I think it could be, but I can’t think of why.  Allison and I can’t have kids, so we’re trying to get Isaac pregnant.”  Stiles shakes his head, trying to suss out what he just heard.

“Wait, is Isaac an Omega?  Can he even get pregnant?”  Scott shrugs.

“I guess we’ll find out after tonight.”  Stiles is about to reply when he dad lets out a hearty laugh.  Then he promptly shoves his tongue down Melissa’s throat who is wearing a hat with mistletoe attached.  Everyone chuckles cheerily and Derek gives Stiles a big wink.


	4. The Argents: Whoopie Pies Deluxe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek try to solidify some business while at the Argents. Will it work?

**The Argents - Dark Chocolate Whoopie Pies with Toasted Almost Cream & Chocolate Whoopie pies w/ fresh strawberries and Bruleed Marshmallows**

 

 

Gerard and Chris are singing an old Hunter song as they wave around their whoopie pies like half empty bottles of Jack.  

“Whoopie!” Chris yells out, delighting the kids who watch with as much amusement and wonderment as their fathers.  

“Derek,” Stiles hisses through his teeth. “What the fuck is going on?”  Allison points at Stiles and nods with widened eyes and dilated pupils.

“I’ll tell you what’s going on, Stiles!  LIFE!  Life is happening!  Isaac is going to have my baby and Scott and I are going to get werewolf married!”  Stiles looks quickly at the Argent men who are hearing this -Stiles is sure- for the first time.  There is a brief moment of silence before Victoria yells out, “Whoopie!” and everyone in the room follows suit.

“You stole my line, woman!”  Chris pouts playfully as he shoves another whoopie pie down his gullet.”  Gerard settles back and makes silly faces at Gigi, clearly his favorite.

“Derek, I was wrong about you.  And I’m ready, right now to extend my peace treaty to the Hales and strengthen our bonds with no strings attached.  Derek gets up and follows Gerard to his office, carrying a small plate of whoopie pies in with him.  On the way he hears Kate retching in the bathroom.  Greenberg is trying to sooth her.  

“ _Kaaaate, I know you don’t feel so greeeeat._ ”

“SHUT UP, MICHAEL!”  She screams at him.  Derek smiles to himself.  

 


	5. Home For the Holidays - Blueberry Sour Cream Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family comes together at the Sterek house for the holidays. Over dessert and coffee some very interesting alliances are formed.

**Christmas Day with Everyone - Blueberry Sour Cream Coffee Cake**

 

 

It’s Christmas morning and the atmosphere is bright and full of laughter and love.  Allison and Scott are huddled around Isaac and holding Benji close.  Melissa and the Sheriff are wrapped around each other in front of the fire sharing a piece of the crumb cake between them.  

Chris and Laura hold Madison and edge closer and closer to one another giving off an air of new coupledom.  Gerard and Cora play with Gigi in a corner and talk about Cora taking an internship with his company over the summer.  Everyone are in gorgeous moods and Stiles just can’t get over how well everything came together.  

“This is perfect, Derek.  I just can’t believe how well this all came toge-”  Stiles is interrupted by a desert fork clinging on a cup of coffee.  He cringes a little at the thought of cracks in the delicate porcelain but stays still as Talia gets up to propose a toast.

“To Derek and Stiles!  For being the most gracious hosts and for forgiving our previous prejudices.  Stiles there is no one better for you than Derek.  I can see that clearly now.”  Broderick stands tall behind her and smiles.

“That’s right.  We’ve had a long time grudge against omegas and I can see it was because of brainwashing and… self hatred.”  Everyone’s eyes snap to Broderick.  “That’s right everyone.  I, Broderick Hale, am omega.”  Even Derek’s normally reserved demeanor is taken for a spin at this confession.

“Wait, what?!  Does that mean that you birthed us?”  Derek asks, holding on to Stiles who seems to have checked out.  Broderick nods.

“Yes Derek.  I always called the weight I gained around your mother’s fake pregnancies 'sympathy gain'  but really it was me and you kids were too young to know the difference.  I had you and Laura at the same time and Cora just a few years later.”  He reaches out and grabs Talia’s hand.  “I’m telling you this now because, well, I’m pregnant again!”  Derek beams and jumps up to go hug his father when another exclamation stops him cold.

“Me too!  I’m pregnant too!”  This time all eyes are on Laura and Chris who are filling up the room with their lights.  Derek starts to cross the room to Laura and is stopped once again.

“ME TOO!  I’M ALSO PREGNANT!”  Isaac shouts as though he just can’t keep it in any longer.  Stiles stamps his foot and puts his hands on his hips.

“It’s been two fucking days, Isaac, COME ON!”  Isaac looks at Stiles, stunned and shrugs.

“Well we’ve obviously been trying longer than-”

“Melissa and I are getting married!”  

“Whoopie!” the room cheers as they crowd around the sheriff and Melissa giving them congratulatory hugs.

Derek extracts himself from the love pile and walks to Stiles who is still standing, stunned in the middle of the room.

Derek kisses his neck gently.

“See, I told you I would take care of everything.”  Stiles looks at his man, and then back at the rag tag group that is his family.

“Well Mr. Taking Care of Business Wolf,” Derek snorts and Stiles pinches him, “I think we could probably sneak away for a few minutes unnoticed.”  Derek gives Stiles a little snarl before hauling him upstairs.

 


	6. The Thrilling Conclusion aka Derek's Secret Ingredient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to make Derek's treats on his own and is surprised by a common ingredient on the cards.

“So Der, since your baking was such a hit, I was hoping I could modify the lemon cake into cupcakes for my cousins.  We can go visit them next week for New Years!"  Stiles shined at the memory of the last few days as it flooded him with comfort and happiness.  His family was thriving and he couldn't wait to spread more holiday cheer.  

Derek came into the kitchen and kissed his cheek, handing him a small album.

"I was going to wait until later to give you this, but you might like it now."

Stiles took the bound album and opened it to show all of the recipes they'd worked with.  

 

 

 

"Ummm.. Derek?"  Stiles says as he thumbs through the recipes.  Derek looks over his cup of coffee.

"Hmm?"

...

" _WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> One more part to go!


	7. Epilogue: WHAT THE FUCK, DEREK??!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has... just so many questions.

"So when I told you that I was bummed because I wanted to make the blueberry cake with you..."

"Mmhmm..."

"And you said ' _You kinda already did'_..."

"Mmhmm.."

"You meant it was because you cum jacked me and mixed my spunk in the dessert."  Derek looks thoughtfully to the ceiling then back at Stiles.

"Yes."

"DEREK!"

"The way I figure it, if your ejaculate," Stiles gags, "causes me to feel so good, just think of what it could do for our feuding loved ones!"  

"Derek, my DAD  _loved_ that lemon cake!  He kept putting the icing on Melissa's lips, oh my god!"

"And now they're very happy."

"YOUR SISTERS, DEREK!"  

"Very much in love, well, not Cora, but Cora doesn't have a heart.  The treats just seemed to make her sleepy."

"Derek, Gerard snuck our kids some of the filling from the whoopie pies!"

"And they've never been more well behaved."  Stiles stares slack jawed at Derek, wanting to be furious, but unable to deny a simple fact.  His husband was right.  

"Look, from now on, no more.  I can get over having drugged our family and basically proving your family right about the unknown wiles of omegas, but I can't be complicit in continuing to deceive them."  Derek nodded.

"Fair enough."  He walks up to Stiles and puts his strong arms around him.

"I'll only make small batches for us."  Stiles huffs.

"I'm going straight to bed tonight, try not to jostle me too much."  Derek nods and kisses his husband's head. 

"You haven't woken up once.  You're a ridiculous sleeper."  

"Merry Christmas, Derek."

"Merry Christmas, Stiles."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming on this journey with me! More complete notes and credits after I finish DYING! I wanted it to have more feels at the end, but this is already ridiculous. Happy #sterekfest and Merry Christmas!
> 
> The story is done, but there will be a chapter with all the real recipes and credits and printable recipe cards and links to fabulous Tumblrs! At least at some point today there will be! Let me sleep a couple more hours first!


	8. Credits & Recipes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter has links to the recipes, some Sterek Recipe Card Templates, and some general thank you's!

**Holiday Recipes**

Lemon Pound Cake

<http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/ina-garten/lemon-cake-recipe.html?oc=linkback>

Homemade Creme Fraiche

<http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/emeril-lagasse/homemade-creme-fraiche-recipe.html?oc=linkback>

 

 

Cinnamon Rolls:

<http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/paula-deen/cinnamon-rolls-recipe.html>

Cinnamon Roll Bread Pudding:

<http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/aida-mollenkamp/cinnamon-roll-bread-pudding-recipe.html>

 

 

Dark Chocolate Whoopie Pies with Toasted Almond Cream  

<http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/alexandra-guarnaschelli/dark-chocolate-whoopie-pies-with-toasted-almond-cream-recipe.html>

Chocolate Whoopie pies w/ fresh strawberries and Bruleed Marshmallows

<http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/jeff-mauro/chocolate-whoopie-pies-with-fresh-strawberries-and-bruleed-marshmallows-recipe.html>

 

Blueberry Sour Cream Cake

<http://allrecipes.com/Recipe/Blueberry-Sour-Cream-Coffee-Cake/Detail.aspx?src=VD_Summary>

 

**Sterek Recipe Cards**

 

** Credits:  **

 

Thank you to Frek, constileslation, Mao and all of the other AMAZING Sterek Artists!

Thank you to Jenny for being the eternal cheerleader and just getting me.

Thank you to Dan for helping aid one of the most fun descriptions of Kate and for also cheering me on and pushing me when I said my eyes were bigger than my stomach and it was too much!

Thank you to Forever Dreaming for organizing an AMAZING #sterekfest 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me @bhadpodcast on twitter and FiccinDylan on Tumblr!


End file.
